Episode 489.c Bubble Guppies: My Bubble Guppy Girl 2! (Part 3)
Plot 13 year old Oona Shaskan has a holiday coming up, and an assignment: to do an essay on someone she admires and has never met. She decides she wants to do an assignment on her mother, but quickly realizes she knows very little about her. She manages to get her father to agree to let her go to Bubble City to stay with her Uncle Phil and do some research on her mother. Once in Bubble City, she finds herself under the protection of Gil, the son of Phil's girlfriend, who at first is very annoyed at losing his holidays to escort a "hick girl" around town. However, he soon becomes more involved in the difficult search and befriends her. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Oona as (Vada Sultenfuss) *Mr. Shaskan as (Harry Sultenfuss) *http://bubbleguppies.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Jenny%7CMiss Jenny as (Shelly Sultenfuss) *Mr. Shapero as (Phil Sultenfuss) *Gil as (Nick Zsigmond) *Dot as (Rose Zsigmond) *Molly as (Judy) *Goby as (Kevin) *Tobias as (Devon) *Mr. Langoustine as (Mr. Owett) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Maggie Sultenfuss) *Frank as (Jeffrey) *Jo as (Emily) *Jimberly as (Katie) *Crabs , Lobsters , and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Comedy, Drama, Family, Romace *Rating: PG for a little kissing, and a bit of cursing. *Type of film: Comedy-drama *Love Couples: Oona x Gil, Molly x Goby, Harry x Miss. Jenny, Phil x Dot TriviaEdit *This is based on the 1994 film "My Girl 2." You can read about it on Wikpedia or IMDb . *There are regular characters anf fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequal to "My Bubble Guppy Girl!" This story takes place 2 years after the first story. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Outside) (Oona and Gil walk outside. It's very crowded.) Gil: Oh great, no cabs! (A fish walks up to Oona.) Fish: I have a gift for you. (He gives Oona something.) Oona: Thanks. Gil: No thanks! (Gil takes the thing and gives it back to the fish. Oona and Gil walk away.) Oona: He said it was a gift. Gil: Yeah, right. Oona: I don't need you to be telling me to... Gil: Taxi! (Oona and Gil run to the taxi and shove past a woman about to get in.) Gil: Get in! Get in! (They get in the taxi.) Taxi Driver: Okay, you look like a man who knows where he's going, where're we headed? Gil: Take the 405 to Santa Monica, Santa Monica to Whittier, Whittier to Sunset. (The taxi drives away. Oona looks out the window as they drive past many sights. Oona watches all the sights and enjoys it. Gil looks pretty bored about them. They arrive at a building called "Big Bubble Auto Repair." They get out of the taxi. Gil pays the driver.) Gil: There you go. (to Oona): See that building? My grandfather built it. Big Bubble Auto Repair. (Gil points up the windows.) Gil: That's my room right up there. One of these days this is all gonna be mine. (They enter the garage and see Phil.) Oona: Uncle Phil! (Phil turns around.) Phil: Oona! (Oona runs up to Phil and gives him a hug. He puts down Oona.) Phil: Look at you, oh hi, hi, hi! How are you? You look great, how's Miss. Jenny? Your dad? Oona: They're great. Phil: How about Gil? Did he take good care of you? Oona: He was very polite, worth the entire five dollars. Phil: Uh huh, well...good to know. (He gives Gil a note.) Gil: Thanks. (A woman appears from behind a door. She is on the phone.) Woman: Give it back Gilly! Gil: But we made a business deal. Woman: What ever happened to a good old-fashioned favor huh? (Gil gives back the note.) Woman (into phone): Now Irving our family's been dealing with your company for over forty years now, now either the timing chain is here or isn't here and from what I can see it isn't here, now you wanna come down and explain to the customers why we can't re-assemble the cars because not all the parts are here. Now come on, I have enough trouble keeping my weight down, I don't need this blubber from you, are we quite clear on this Irving or do I have to speak with your father? Thank you. Yes, yes I love you too Irving. (The woman hangs up and sees Oona.) Woman: You must be Oona! Oh what a face! (She hugs Oona.) Woman: Oh if I had a face like that I wouldn't have to yell so much. I'm Dot, Dot Gordon, Gil's mother among other things. Oona: You're Gil's mother? Dot: What, did you think he was raised by a pack of monsters? Don't be misled by the haircut. Gil: Mom! (Phil stands next to Dot and puts his arm around her.) Phil: Who knew that when I started working in the finest foreign car shop in Big Bubble City, I would also find the light of my life. (He kisses Dot's forehead.) Dot: Yeah, well he left out a couple of steps, ah look, I've gotta get back to these bills, Phil will you help Oona get settled? (Phil takes his arm off Dot.) Phil: Come on I'll show you where you're gonna stay. (They go upstairs to a very nice room.) Phil: Here we go not what you expected from downstairs right? Now we'll put your stuff over here in this closet you can unpack later and this is where you sleep. Luckily this sofa bed is really comfortable, I can tell you that from personal experience. (He walks around with Oona to show her around the house.) Phil: Bathroom. Do you have to? (Oona shakes her head no.) Phil: Dot and my room. Oona: She lives her too? Phil: Ahh, that's right, like one big happy family. This is Gil's room and uhh.... Oona: But are you engaged or something? Phil: Dating, seriously dating. You're thirsty, want something to drink? Sure you do, it's been a long trip. (Phil goes to the kitchen sink to get Oona a drink. Oona sits at the table.) Phil: You see Oona, marriage, marriage is a very big step and no not something to be entered into lightly, see I just uhh... I just wanna make very sure that everything is absolutely right before I go jumping into some kind of a... Oona: Sounds like you have a fear of commitment, Uncle Phil. Phil: That's ridiculous, I'm...I'm very, umm, what do you call it? Oona: Committed? Phil: Committed. Oona: So does that mean that you sleep here every night? (Phil holds up 2 contaniers from the fridge. One is milk and the other is orange juice. Oona picks the milk.) Oona: Well then that's not exactly dating is it. Phil: Oona, I know that traditionally you're not supposed to do a lot of these things before you're officially married but these are very, very special circumstances. (Phil pours Oona some milk.) Oona (thoughts): When sex is involved, it's always special circumstances. (It is now nighttime. Oona, Gil, Dot, and Phil are sitting around the dinner table eating.) Oona: My parents had a brief, but intensely fulfilling relationship. She's remained a woman of mystery to this day. Gil: And you're gonna solve the mystery? Oona: I got it all figured out, I know she went to Big Bubble High School, so first thing tomorrow, I'm gonna go there and get a copy of her yearbook. That way I can get the names of all the people she was in clubs with and found out who her friends were. Phil: Then you'll be all set. Dot: Sounds like you're very organized. Oona: I had to be, I only have five days. So just point me in the right direction and.... Phil: I'll do better than that. I'll send you off with your own private guide. (He looks at Gil.) Gil (his mouth is full): Muh? Phil: I'd consider it a personal favor. (Gil looks evil at Oona and eats.) (After dinner, Oona walks into the kitchen in a dressing gown and robe. Phil and Gil are talking while washing the dishes.) Phil: It's not like you had a whole lot planned for this week right? It'll be okay. Hey, here you go. (He gives Gil a 10 note.) Gil: What's that? Phil: $10 Gil: What's it for? Phil: For the mini-bike fund. Gil: Wow! Phil: Well I know you're not crazy about taking Oona around tomorrow, so I just want you to know I appreciate it though. Gil: No problem. Phil: You're a good man Gilly. Gil: Phil, I think you should consider... (The conversation fades out because Oona walks away.) (The next morning, Oona is sleeping on the couch. She wakes up and wanders to the front porch to look out at Big Bubble City.) (Scene: Bus on the highway) (Oona and Gil are in the seat of a bus.) Oona: I thought my mom went to school in Big Bubble City, we've gotta be closing in on the Big Bubble Raceway. But I'm sure for a trip to the Big Bubble Raceway you'd charge a little more than ten dollars. (Gil thinks and gets annoyed.) Gil: You know eavesdropping is a very unattractive habit. Oona: I wasn't eavesdropping, I was overhearing. Gil: I didn't ask for the money, Phil just gave it to me. Oona: Well look, I know that all you care about is your precious mini-bike. It's obvious you have no sense of historical perspective. I think we're here. (Oona pulls the buzzer.) Gil: Getting off, please. Oona: Excuse me, pardon, thank you, excuse me. (The bus stops and Oona and Gil get off. They are at an empty field. There is a plaque standing in the field. Oona goes over to it.) Oona: Where's the school? (Oona reads the plaque.) Oona: Due to a devastating fire June 17 1963, Big Bubble High School was closed. I can't believe it! My mother's high school burned down! Gil: They obviously have no sense of historical perspective either. Oona: It's not funny! I mean what am I gonna do? Without that yearbook I'm lost. I can't just walk around town looking for someone with a Big Bubble High School Letter sweater! Gil: Oona. Oona: What?! Gil: Calm down! We just have to ask ourselves, where your books come from.I mean they don't appear out of thin air. (Scene: Printing press) (A worker is leading Oona and Gil.) Worker: Watch these machines now. Oona: This is really very nice of you. Worker: It's no problem, I had a mother once myself. (They go into a storage room.) Worker: If it's in here at all, it's in the back two rows. Oona: Ok. Thank you very much. Worker: Happy hunting. (Oona and Gil search through the boxes of books.) Gil: I don't mean to alarm you, but I'm getting a nose bleed from the altitude. Oona: Just remember the needle in the haystack. Gil: I never did understand that story, did someone find the needle or not? Oona: What difference does it make? Gil: A big difference, if someone found it we hould keep looking, if they didn't we're just wasting our time. Oona: Oh my gosh! Here it is! (Oona searches through the book.) Oona: Look, here she is. Margaret Ann Muldovan - Newspaper, Literary magazine, French Club, Drama Club, Debate Club, Girls Basketball and Swim team. With Maggie's combo of good looks and talent, we're sure to be seeing her name in lights. She was gonna be famous. Gil: Yearbooks always set you out for disappointment, I want mine to say: Gil probably won't amount to much, so don't be surprised if you never hear anything about him again. Can we go? It smells like someone left their gym bag in here. Oona: It's the leather bindings, I love the fragrance of vintage books. Gil: I love the fragrance of chilidogs. (Scene: Fast food restaurant) (Oona and Gil are eating.) Oona: He was on the school paper with my mom...great...a full page of Tanaka's, fifteen He was on the school paper with my mom...great...a full page of Tanaka's, fifteen with the initial 'D', this is gonna be tough. Gil: Don't forget, the girls change their names if they got married. Oona: I'd never do that. Gil: Get married? Oona: Change my name. Gil: What, you think the guy should change his name? (Oona gets up to go to the phone.) Oona: I don't think anybody should change their names, that way you can always find them when you need them. Gil: What if you don't wanna be found? Oona: Why do you argue with everything I say? (When Oona's not looking, he takes one of her chips.) (Scene: Police station) (Oona and Gil go up the stairs. They go up to a female cop at a desk.) Oona: Hi. Cop: Can I help you? Oona: Umm, yeah does someone named Daryl Tanaka work here? Cop: Sure. (She turns around and shouts.) Cop: Hey Tanka, you got company! Tanka: It's too bad about your mom. At least she went peacefully, I've seen a lot of people go out the hard way. Oona: What do you remember about her? Tanka: Well, we worked on the school paper together. I remember when the Legion of Decency declared Rebel without a Cause unfit boy that Jim Backers, what an actor uh? What an actor. Ah, she wrote this article about censorship in the first amendment, she was really something. Graduation, some big deal congressman saying Senator McCarthy was the greatest American ever. Maggie gets up in front of five hundred people, walks out, couple of people followed her too. Took a lot of guts. Oona: Wow, you walked out with my mother? Tanka: You kidding? (Tanks picks up a picture and shows Oona and Gil.) Tanka: My parents would have shot me. I was the president of the young republicans. Nee say second generation hall monitor. I didn't wanna start World War Three. Gil: You saved a lot of lives, you should be very proud. Oona: Umm, I'm trying to find out her greatest achievement. Tanka: She was the uhh...first girl ever suspended for smoking. Oona: Suspended from school, my mother? Tanka: Everyone was really surprised when Maggie was turned in, she got kicked out for two weeks. Gil: What kind of sleazoid geek would turn her in? Tanka: I would do it again in a minute. Oona: You ratted on my mother? Gil: Who are you? Mr. Grumpfish's hall monitor? Tanka: Well maybe you should join a hippie commune. But let me tell you something. Sooner or later it's gonna be your turn to take out the garbage. Gil: What about giving the other guy a break? Tanka: What about living in the real world pal? Intercorm: Tanka got a minute? Tanka: I'll be right there. (Tanka gets up and ready to leave.) Tanka (to Oona): Oh, ahh, I'd be a little more careful of who I hang around with. (Tanka leaves. Gil sees a packet of cigarettes and picks it up.) Gil: Care for a smoke? (Scene: Street) (Oona and Gil walk down the street.) Oona: This'll be great in my report, my mother was suspended for smoking. Gil: I think it's cool. Oona: You would. Gil: You'd rather have a mother that's a member of the police state? Rules are made to be broken. (Gil points to a reporter on the TV in the shop's window.) Gil: Just ask him. Reporter: ...about the fact that the president has nothing to hide...in this matter... (Scene: The repair shop) (Phil is working on fixing a car. A red car comes in. A lobster comes out and walks over to Dot.) Dot: Hello. Lobster: Hi. Dot: What can I do for you? Lobster: Ehh...I'm staying at the chateau and the guy who runs the garage there said that you're the best Jag people in town so uhm. Dot: Well Pronto is great and we are the best. Lobster:: Then I have come to the right place. Dot: I guess you have. Lobster: I'm Martin Lobster. Martin. Dot: Dot. (They shake hands.) Dot: So what's wrong? Martin: Nothing, nothing at all. Dot: I mean with your car. Martin: Oh, ahh, oil change, I... ehh... I just drove in from the Crayon Prix and uhh...nice hair. Dot: Excuse me? Martin: I was commenting on your hair. Dot: Oh, are you a hairdresser? Martin: I'm a pediatric cardiologist. Dot: Oh, you mean you fix the hearts of little babies? Martin: Mostly little babies, but not exclusively. (Phil looks up see Martin holding Dot's hand and he gets annoyed.) Martin (laughing): It's all in the hands really. You know you have nice hands, you operate? Dot (laughing): Yes, I do. Martin: So I guess I'll always...teach...you know...'cause it makes a good relief from the operating-room, I feel I have an obligation... (Phil comes over to them as they talk.) Phil: Hi, Phil Shaskan. (He lifts his hand to shake Martin's hand but realizes his hands are dirty so he puts down his hand.) Phil: Oh sorry. Ahh, some kind of problem here? Dot: No, there's no problem, Dr. Lobster just needs to have his oil changed. Phil: Oh I see, 'cause usually that doesn't require such a lengthy consultation. Martin: Well Dot was being very thorough. Phil: Was Dot? Dot: Ahh, Dr. Lobster, why don't you come in tomorrow morning at 8:00, that's when we open? We'll get you started. Martin: I'll be here. Phil: I look forward to it. (Phil pats the windscreen of the car leaving a greasy handprint.) Phil: Oh, I'm sorry, I'll get that for you in the morning. (He gets out a rag and smears it.) Phil: Ooh, made it worse, Get that for you in the morning. Nice wheels. Martin: Thanks. (He reverses the car and drives away.) Phil: What's with the touching, why was he touching you? D ot: He wasn't touching me. He was just gesturing. Phil: He was caressing. Dot: Phil for God sake. Phil: God? No I didn't think you'd want to invoke God Dot, because he saw even more than I did. Dot: Look Phil, if you want the rights of a husband, you're gonna have to ask me something but if not, you're gonna have to get accustomed to the rights of what you are. Phil: Oh what's that? Dot: Right now? An intimate border with mechanical skills. (Oona and Gil come into the garage. Phil notices them.) Phil: Hi! Rose: Oh hi! How's the investigation going? Gil: Just call us the "dead end guppies". Oona: May I use the phone please? Dot: Oh yeah, sure. Help yourself. (Oona and Gil go over to the phone.) Phil: Anyone with taste, anyone with breeding, a gentleman, would choose British racing green, with maybe a tan interior but when you buy a red car, with a black interior and wire wheels, you have one thing on your mind and one thing only and I'm too much of a gentleman to say what that one thing is in front of the children. (Oona and Gil who are watching them, give each other a look.) Phil: Even if I am just a glorified boarder. (He changes the classic music that Dor has on to some heavy 70's music and gets back to work. Meanwhile, Oona is on the phone asking about one of his mother's friends.) Oona: Hi, I would like the number of Ballet Pig photos, please? End of Part 3. Recap Oona and Gil get a taxi to Phil's apartment. Oona meets Phil there and his girlfriend Dot who is also Gil's mother. Phil lives in an aprtment and she also runs a repair shop. Phil gives her a small tour of the house and talks about how they are dating when Oona believes they are engaged. Oona comes up with her plans about what to do for her report. Phil makes Gil become Oona's escort. The next day, they go to the school to find out it was burned down in a fire. Oona and Gil begin to become friends. They go to the printing press and find the yearbook there. They also go to a police station. The policeman was a friend of Oona's mother. e says she was the first woman to be caught soming and to get suspensed from school and he was the one who told on Oona's mother. Gil insults him by calling him a "sleazoid geek." Tanka is called away by the intercom. Meanwhile at the repair shop, a lobster named Martin becomes attracted to Dot and Phil gets annoyed when he finds Martin flirting with Dot. Oona uses the phone to call for Ballet Pig photos. Category:Stories